The WO 9714060 A1 discloses a radiation detector comprising a semiconductor crystal with a cathode on one and an array of anodes on the other side. To reduce low-energy tailing of the measurement signals, the anodes are designed with a very small area and disposed in the cells of a grid-shaped control electrode to which a negative potential can be applied.